Dear
by KuroCake
Summary: What occurs when Kuroko wakes up first after a hot "work of the night".


**Disclaimer:** The only one who can own me is me. However, Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and all my Kiseki babies.

* * *

"Anata? Hey... Wake up! Are you awake now?"

A small figure kept tugging to the man below him, currently out of its wits. Much to his dismay, the man did not even flinch. The small one pouted. He sighed and tried waking up the man for the last time. The echoes of the bed kept getting louder. Thinking about it, the bed has been making annoying noises every time they move. Ever since they bought the flat and started doing sexy stuffs right away, the bedroom was much more of a use than the other useful rooms. Heck, they don't even eat in the dining room! Besides the laundry and bathroom, they never spared a minute to explore the flat.

"Anata..."

At long last, the man spoke after 10 hours of sleep. Kuroko glanced at his partner's eyes but they were covered with his twin-toned crimson and black hair. Upon waking up, the first thing Kuroko saw is the man's hair. It always reminds him of fire, and blood, and red meat, and velvet cakes... which is why he attempts to wake him from his deep slumber. For what purpose? To cook, of course.

Kuroko brushed the bangs covering his partner's face. How he wished this guy woke up soon! Current time check: 1:30PM. Yes, they did have a very satisfying dinner from a Chinese to-go followed by a mind-blowing, steamy work of the night and... What time did they sleep after? 4:00AM? Or was it 4:30AM? Maybe more... Because the last thing he remembered from earlier events were the trash full of condoms and empty lubes on the floor. After that, his beauty rest.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. Kuroko's eyes gleamed with joy and turned around to his partner who is now rubbing his left eye, but was still looking at him. His partner smiled. "Morning, anata."

Kuroko hugged his partner, burying his face in his hair. As he inhaled the scent, traces of last night's scent still imminent, a smile crept in his face. "Hey... It's about time you got up. Sleepy head, Kagami."

Kagami exhaled a heartily laugh, but still out of breath from drowsiness. "Hah, missed me already?"

The smaller one looked away the moment he saw Kagami smirk. He cursed mentally. Why does he have to be sexy so early in the morning? Well… Technically it isn't morning anymore but the sun is still up so it's safe to say that it is still early.. To hang-out and play. That beside the point, he felt blood rising to his cheeks. It took every single ounce of courage that Kuroko has to glance and see what face his partner is making but as soon as he looked up, he immediately regretted his decision. More blood continued to rise up.

Damn him for seeing the blush.

Damn him for being so sexy.

Damn him for noticing the bulge in his boxers.

Kuroko felt his heart racing and God he swore that the loud beat he's hearing right now is his. Embarrassing much? He couldn't gut the overflowing feelings he's having right now and decided to stand up and excuse himself. Unfortunately, his partner stopped him from going anywhere. They stared at each other's eyes.

"Not even a good morning kiss?" The taller one asked, rather, eagerly.

The smaller one bent down and gave Kagami a quick kiss in the lips. Without looking, he muttered in a way his partner would understand his restraint at the moment. "T-There you go."

Kagami shook his head and smiles, pulling Kuroko down to him, embracing his partner tightly like there was no tomorrow. Kuroko buried his face to his partner's chest. How he wished tomorrow never came. But sometimes, there are things that they need to do that they never really want to do. Does that even make any sense? Like sacrificing the time they spend together to have a better future. No matter how the smaller of the couple insisted on working, the taller wouldn't allow him to the point of ignoring him for a whole day.

Good thing is they both understood why. If Kuroko works without Kagami's supervision, they were very sure he wouldn't survive for a week. Kuroko will always rely on boiled eggs and vanilla shakes. Funny, but Kuroko always has the tendency to put himself in danger without him knowing the cause.

Kagmi wouldn't risk that. He gripped his partner's shoulders tightly, making Kuroko groan. Looking down, he saw his partner on the brink of his tears. He gave Kuroko's head a peck, earning him quite the sight. Once again they stared at each other's eyes. Kagami's hair matched his red eyes, whereas Kuroko's unique blue hair complemented his baby blue eyes. To compare which eyes were brighter, Kagami would always debate on how Kuroko's eyes were the most beautiful out of all the shades he saw. Nothing compared to all the diamonds and shimmering rocks. In return, Kuroko would do his usual reluctant actions where in fact, there is nothing to be shy of. To Kagami, this guy in front of him is his most precious jewel. His _shadow_.

"That is one loud heart beat." Kagami chuckled as he ruffles Kuroko's hair.

Kuroko bit his lip and looked away. "Well, sorry.."

"No, I was referring to mine."

Both men chuckled. In that moment, they smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Originally, this fiction is for my friends in Steam which I published in Fictionpress but I guess they found out. Buu.


End file.
